DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): Core D will provide support for the following services and activities: (1) Editorial services, including: A Demography of Aging Working Paper series and a new online newsletter for comparative international research, (2) web services for UM's Aging Center, (3) workshops to disseminate findings and advance the development of research projects at UM. These services are the infrastructure for disseminating information about research at UM to investigators at UM, across the nation, and around the world.